What Hides Beneath the Surface
by Song of Scrios
Summary: L has a little surprise for the sweet seme Raito. He knows something is hidden beneath the calm composure but how far will he go to find out what it is?


What Hides Beneath the Surface

Rating: ++

Pairing: Raito x L

Summary: L has a little surprise for the sweet seme Raito. He knows something is hidden beneath the calm composure but how far will he go to find out what it is?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note; all right belong to original owner, blah blah blah…

* * *

L gazed at the computer screen, observing the sleeping figure portrayed across the monitor. The figure was a boy by the name of Yagami Raito, and L was fascinated by him.

The boy was smart, tough, handsome, and yet so innocent. But yet there was something about him that was _dirty_; he just couldn't figure out what it was. That's what captivated him toward the boy; the only one that he couldn't read clearly.

"L-sama, are you going to proceed with your plan even though Yagami-kun has been removed as a suspect?" Watari asked as he approached his master.

"Yes, but this little experiment is unrelated to the case; it's is for my own benefit." L's eyes never left the screen.

A sigh escaped Watari's lips as he excused himself. He knew this time would come eventually.

He always watched his master, he knew him; he knew that he was like any other man, easily susceptible to love.

As L heard the door close the figure on the screen began to move.

_Raito…_

"Please… s-stop… a-ahhh!"

_You like it…_

"N-n-no… Uhhh!"

_Let me hear you scream…_

"No…"

Raito awoke to find himself on the floor. Pulling himself to his feet he sat back on the bed, his face in his hands. His dreams of late were filled with passion and getting worse. He knew that L was watching, he just hope he didn't know his secret; the fact that he liked the man.

Wiping the sweat from his face the brunette climbed back under the covers hoping more dreams of the kind would not plague him.

As L saw the boy awaken with bead of sweat clinging to his sun kissed skin he knew he was right; he knew his plan would succeed.

Raito awoke calmly as he wiped the dust from his eyes. When he brushed the sleep from his eyes he stared into the eyes of L.

"Waah, what are you doing in my room!?" Raito yelled pulling up the covers and pointing a finger at the older man.

"It's 11:00 in the morning Raito-kun, I was wondering if you felt ill or something for you don't usually sleep in this late." The brunette stared wide eyed as if L just bulled a rabbit out of his pants.

"It's that late?"

"Yes Raito-kun, it is."

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki-san but could you leave? I'd like to get dressed," the brunette said as he climbed out of bed.

"Of course; please meet me in my room when you're done. I have certain matters to discuss with you." The raven haired man waltzed out of the room without a second glance behind him. This was beginning to be one strange day.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Raito-kun; this is important."

"I thought I was removed as a suspect."

You are this is an entirely different matter."

"About what?" asked the brunette as he sat down on the couch across from the rave haired man?

"I know what you haven't been telling me." Raito's eyes widened as he met Ryuzaki's. "Your dream what are they about?" L moved to the bed and put his face inches from Raito's.

"No-nothing in particular!" Raito replied a little too fast.

"You know, I don't really believe you." Then he closed the gap between them. Raito's eyes got wider and then hazed over. This was one of his dreams he knew it. L would never kiss him.

He pulled away and ran to the door; locked. I felt lithe fingers warp around his wrist and filing him to the headboard. Raito couldn't move. He felt himself chained to bedposts.

"L-let me go! What are y…?"

Raito was cut off as L pressed his lips once again to the brunettes. He felt L's teeth nibble at the corners on his mouth. This was not a dream.

(_Lemon Time_)

L's pale hand pushed up the brunette's shirt as the other pulled apart the buttons. Thin fingers brushed the boy's nipples that were hardening quickly.

"Nuh… ahh… aah!"

"Raito…"

The soft and demanding voice made all the blood in Raito's body rush to his pulsating cock.

L's hands moved up to his thighs and began to tug at the brunette's jeans. Pulling them off Raito's cock stood hard at attention.

"No underwear?" A pale finger brushed the tip of the swollen organ before him; already producing Raito's juices.

L's head lowered as his warm breath brushed the pink tip. His tongue lapped at the precum flowing from it and then slowly moving down the shaft. Slowly L began to devour the brunette's cock as said brunette moaned with protest and pleasure.

"N-no please… stop!" he managed to gasp between mewls. Lifting his head the older man looked at him intently.

"I don't think I will." The voice rung in Raito's ears; it was just like his dream. L resumed his sucking and his head bobbed up and down as he drew out passionate moans from the boy.

Raito suddenly arched his hips and came into L's waiting mouth. Swallowing his seed L lapped up every last drop.

"Raito-kun… I feel so hot..." Undoing the brunette's binds L panted; his own member hardening.

"Please Raito-kun," L turned around pulling off his shirt and pushing his pants down to his knees revealing a very large vibrator in his ass.

_How long has he been wearing that?_

Wrapping his fingers around the vibrator he began to pump it in and out of Ryuzaki. Soft mewls of pleasure fell from the man's bruised lips as he panted and cried.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Raito-kun… please g-give me your cock!" the older man moaned as Raito wrapped his fingers around Ryuzaki's member; juices flowing from it's tip.

"Please…"

Raito kissed L harshly and pushed him back. He pulled out the vibrator and turned it off. He placed it gently on the side table; he would use it later on his sweet uke. His cock was already hard once more and producing fluid.

He knew Ryuzaki was already stretched out from the vibrator so he placed the tip of his member at L's entrance. He lifted the pale legs onto his shoulders. Slowly he pushed himself into the lithe form beneath him as moans escaped the figures lips.

"Ahhh… more Raito-kun!"

Raito pushed all the way in with such force that the man beneath him had let out a cry.

"Ryuzaki?"

"I-I'm alright, p-please… don't stop…"

Slowly beginning to thrust, Raito eased himself in and out of the raven haired man. As he picked up pace he began to stroke Ryuzaki's hardened member. Raito searched for the bundle of nerves within the man. Suddenly Ryuzaki thrust his hips in the air and moaned out in pleasure. He had found his prostate.

"Ahhh… more!"

Soon Raito's thrusts became more flurried, faster and deep. He knew he was almost to his climax when Ryuzaki's walls closed tightly around his cock. With a deep moan L spilled his seed over his chest and collapsed.

Raito kept pumping himself in and out of the figure until he shot his warm seed into the panting form beneath him.

"Raito awoke laying nest to the pale man that plagued his dreams. He ran his fingers though the black hair as he remembered the event of earlier that day.

Looking around it was already very late in the night. A pale hand reached up and touched his face. He looked down to see L staring up into his eyes. Lip met and tongues entwined with each other.

Breaking apart the two laid in each other's arm for what seemed line hours.

"I don't regret what I did." Raito said as he kissed his lovers cheek.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I tell you that there was a camera in the bookcase over there," L pointed to the nearby bookcase as he said this.

"What?!" Raito's anger level suddenly skyrocketed.

"Don't worry Raito-kun; no one but us shall see that video."

"Why are you even going to keep it?!"

"Because for the same reason I stole a pair of your boxers."

"And why is that?" Wait, you stole my boxers?!"

End


End file.
